S I M P L E gifts
by KA0RI
Summary: ONESHOT. Ryou is making cookies for his angst ridden Yami, Bakura. Ryou finds out how such a simple thing like cookies turns into some of the most precious things... RyouBakura. FLUFFY.


Lala. I'm bored. Well, Rated T for stuff…don't worry nothing life changing.

Disclaimer: YEAH I OWN YUGIOH.

No I don't, I'm such the compulsive liar… -mops in corner-

**S I M P L E . G I F T S**

**Enjoy.**

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ryou was in the kitchen _trying_ to make what was a poor attempt at baking Christmas cookies all for his angst-filled Yami, Bakura. Surprisingly, Ryou wasn't a natural when it came to cooking anything despite his quote, "feminine ways" as Bakura always stated. Ryou just smirked slightly thinking about his Yami and how maybe this year he won't abuse him senseless as Bakura did previous years for Christmas. Bakura for some reason always had is annual Christmas 'present' to Ryou by abusing him on the holiday. Ryou just frowned reminiscing the past as he mixed a cup of sugar into a large cooking bowl. Though Ryou's hopes raised just remembering how much Bakura has grown less mean and abusively-violent into a _bit _more caring and sensitive person through out this year. Ryou thought making some Christmas cookies would make his secret lover be nice to him on this special day. _Just maybe...even more?_

Ryou sighed as he mixed the contents in bowl, "I know Bakura use to be so harsh, but I was weak." He hung his head low briefly for a moment, "It doesn't matter, and the past is over. It's all about here and now." Ryou stated to himself hoping his confidence would rise a bit.

Ryou jumped a bit in shock as he heard a door slam of the apartment.

"Um, hey Bakura. Back so soon?" Ryou said softly, just loud enough for Bakura to hear.

"Hn, yeah I didn't know my arrival back here was such the disappointment…" Bakura said rolling his eyes as he hung up his coat, "Ryou what in the name of Ra are you _trying_ to make?" He said peering over my shoulder, looking at the mixed concoction in the bowl I was previously stirring.

"It's called cookie dough which will soon turn into 'cookies.'" I replied turning my body away from Bakura's still mixing the dough.

"It looks like shit." Bakura splat out dryly, his facial expression blank.

"Ugh! Bakura you're impossible, I swear! Of course it looks mushy and resembles, well…poop in a bizarre, creep- oh Bakura thanks for making my cookies that were suppose to sound delicious sound so…unappealing." I rolled my eyes smiling.

"Hmm…well I know how to make that all more appealing Ryou-kun…"Bakura said seductively whispering in my ear, while grabbing me into a hug from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"B-b-bakura!" I gasped blushing furiously, not expecting the sudden affection." What are you talking about?! Agh…this is so…unexpected." I mumbled trying to break free of Bakura's strong grasp, but that only resulted in dropping the bowl I was stirring.

"Now, now Ryou-Kun…hold still." He said still whispering in my right ear, as he then gave it a quick lick immediately sending shivers down my spine. Bakura removed one firm hand from my waist and reached for the frosting on the counter. Bakura then removed his shirt, exposing his firm light muscular toned chest. I could only stare at the sight before me, at the moment all I wanted to do was pounce on him and run my hand down that firm chest of his. I shook my head of the thoughts. "This isn't a time to be thinking of that! You should be more concerned of what Bakura is plotting to do!" I mentally scolded to myself.

"Someone is enjoying the view, huh?" Bakura then gave that smirk that always sent chills down my spine." Heh, your turn Ryou-Kun." Bakura purred. I blushed furiously once again.

"Bakura! W-w-what are you d-doing?!" I stuttered as Bakura fumbled with my shirt. Before I knew it…I too was shirtless.

"I hate you…" I muttered.

Bakura only laughed, as he purposely dumped frosting on my chest. "Oops, Ryou…I'm sorry let _me_clean this one up." He said with a sort of seductive gleam in those eyes that I always got lost in.

I shivered in pleasure as Bakura licked the frosting that was on my chest as he pressed against me. I tried to bit back any sounds that would escape my throat though that failed in no time. A moan escape, "Bakura!"

"Mhm...Ryou-kun. You're right you do make good cookies." He said grinning.

"You stupid fool! This is not what I meant by "making cookies." I shouted blushing, still embarrassed.

"Sorry Ryou. You're fun to mess with." He said in a low deep voice, "Plus when that frosting was on you, you looked so tasty…" He said his eyes narrowing on mine, "and you were." He said licking his lips,"I think you should make cookies more often Ryou…" He grinned sheepishly, "Heh, Ryou you're too cute…"

"Hn…whatever Kura' " I said folding my arms; still bare cheated lying on the floor and blushing, "Your acting so weird, your always cruel."

Bakura sighed, "Ryou I know I've treated you like shit for the last two Christmas's we've shared, and I think it's time I ought to make it up…with a different present this year." Bakura then slowly leaned down towards me and straddled his legs over my body on the ground. "Ryou…"He whispered as he gradually cupped my face with his hands and then slowly placed a gentle simple kiss on my lips. I was shocked at first but then gave in as I kissed him back. This kiss was all I every dreamed of and more from my secret lover. His lips were so soft, and he kissed so well. I gave into a smile during a kiss, things were definitely turning around. Bakura pulled away to much of my disappointment. Still cupping my face with his hands his deep voice flooded my ears, "Ryou, you deserve this, I gotta admit I've wanted this also." Bakura said shaking his head, "Merry Christmas..."

"Thank you…" I muttered my eyes watering, "thank you…"

Bakura pressed a finger against my lips,"No Ryou-Kun, thank you…" He said as our lips touched once more, this time with more passion. There and then I felt for once, that Bakura actually loved me. Though those words were never spoken, we knew those words were there through the love and affection and tears we were sharing.

* * *

Stupid?

CLICHÉ?! Hope not…I tried. I also really enjoyed writing this…

Well, Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
